1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight apparatus, a display apparatus, and a television receiver, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight apparatus, a display apparatus, and a television receiver, each equipped with a connector member electrically connected to a terminal of a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a backlight apparatus provided with a connector member electrically connected to a terminal of a light source has been known (e.g., see JP-A-2004-294592). JP-A-2004-294592 discloses a backlight unit provided with a fluorescent lamp (light source) having an input terminal thereof, and a lamp connecting member (connector member) electrically connected to the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp. The lamp connecting member includes a pair of lamp holding portions (side surface portions) pinching the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp from the right and the left, and an electrode portion (coupling portion) thereof coupling the pair of lamp holding portions. With the backlight unit disclosed by JP-A-2004-294592, when the fluorescent lamp is fitted to the connecting member, the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp is inserted between the pair of lamp holding portions from the side of open ends of the pair of lamp holding portions (side opposite to the electrode portion) so as to be sandwiched therebetween.
With the above-described backlight unit disclosed by JP-A-2004-294592, however, when the fluorescent lamp is fitted to the lamp connecting member, the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp may be pressed against the pair of lamp holding portions with an excessive force, or an operator may press the lamp holding portions with his or her finger. In such a case, the lamp holding portions may remain in an outwardly opened state (open to both sides thereof) as a result of plasticity deformation, and thus the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp and the lamp holding portions of the lamp connecting member may be inconveniently in a state of having no contact with each other. Consequently, a problem arises in that the fluorescent lamp may not be turned on. In addition, if the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp and the lamp holding portions of the lamp connecting member fails to have contact with each other, electrical discharge in air will be caused between the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp and the lamp holding portions of the connecting member. Also in this case, a problem arises that the input terminal of the fluorescent lamp is oxidized, and eventually cannot be turned on.